


Give my life and soul for you

by BatFlash11



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Suspense, Wally Whump, batflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFlash11/pseuds/BatFlash11
Summary: The Flash saves Batman from a speeding bullet, possibly at the cost of his own life. from a speeding bullet. Will he survive? Review if you want to know what happens next!(& yes, I know he could've just grabbed the bullet but that wouldn't have made as interesting of story, now would it?)originally posted on FF.net





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry for any typos and/or medical mistakes. Not a doctor, just a college student that is way to obsessed with superhero shows from 15 years ago and shipping gay couples... anyway I hope you enjoy!

It had been a quick and easy fight; over less than an hour after receiving the call from the Metropolis police that the Justice League’s assistance was required. The Flash had just finished handing the criminal over to the police when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun firing behind him. Immediately, the world around him seemed to slow down. In reality, he had just sped up. He turned away from the officer, who had been reaching his hand out to shake his own, but now was almost completely still. Wally looked to the source of the sound, the top of an old abandoned warehouse. On the roof, mostly hidden from view, was a red and silver figure. 

‘Deadshot’, Wally thought. His vision followed the path of the assassin's weapon, and saw it was pointing toward the rest of his team. They were gathered in the middle of the street, talking amongst themselves about the battle while waiting for the Flash to return. He had barely been gone thirty seconds. Even surveying the situation in superspeed didn’t stop the bullet from traveling towards it’s target at a quick pace. Wally’s heart dropped into his stomach when he realized who it was directed at.

Without another thought, Wally took off across the pavement. He skillfully avoided any debris from the battle, all without taking his focus off of the bullet. There weren’t many things faster than a speeding bullet, luckily for him, he was one of the few exceptions. At the last possible moment, he put himself between the lead projectile and the man he loved more than anything, turning to look at him at the same time. The older man hadn’t even reacted yet, none of the others had either, with the exception of Superman. The Man of Steel had just turned his head enough to see what was about to happen, and his face became a mix of concern, disbelief, and horror. He had comprehended what was happening slower than Wally did, which was a shame. Everyone probably would have preferred someone who was quite literally bulletproof to be in this position. Wally didn’t mind though. He would do anything to protect this man.

When the bullet collided with the left side of his upper back, his eyes flew open behind the white lenses of his cowl, a breath he didn’t know he was holding was forced out of his lungs, and he instinctively reached out and grabbed hold of the muscular arms in front of him to stop himself from collapsing. In what seemed like slow motion, he felt the bullet tear through his body. He chose to ignore the fact that the bullet hadn’t come back out. Instead he looked up to the face of Bruce Wayne, The Batman.

It had only been half a second since the gun was fired.

It was like a switch was flipped, and everything around him sped back up to normal. He felt strong, familiar arms grab hold of him, which he was grateful for, as his legs had decided they couldn’t support his weight anymore. He slumped forward against the black material of the batsuit, his forehead resting on the symbol that was stitched into the center of the man’s chest. He closed his eyes and was about to let the darkness take over when he heard a shout from directly above his head.

“Flash!” His lover’s deep voice got his attention, and he slowly lifted his head to look at the man supporting him. The look on Bruce’s face was one of the most heartbreaking things he had ever seen. He, and possibly nobody else, except Alfred, had even seen the dark-haired man look so...distraught. Even with the cowl covering his eyes and the top half of his face, he could tell just how terrified the older man was. Bruce was afraid he was going to lose another person that he loved, watch them as they died right in front of him. He felt Bruce’s grip tighten on his arm and waist as he lowered them both to the ground as gently as he could. He immediately began running his hands all over Wally’s body, trying to locate the wound. He stopped when his gloved fingers came in contact with the bloody wound on the man’s back, and he heard his lover gasp in pain. The redhead’s breathing was strangled and uneven, sounding as if he wasn’t getting near enough oxygen. 

“God, Wally, what were you thinking?!” Bruce whispered, partially to himself, quiet enough that none of the police could hear. He ignored Wally’s groans of protest as he held the bleeding man against his chest so he could apply pressure the wound. Sometimes Bruce wished that the speedster he’d grown so fond of would take the time to think things through. If he had done that, he would remember that the batsuit included a kevlar vest, which provided a lot more protection from bullets than spandex. 

“I-I’ll be fi-” Wally’s weak, raspy voice was cut off, as he couldn’t get enough air to speak properly. His skin was quickly losing its color and becoming very pale, the red blood staining his lips providing a sharp contrast. John Stewart rushed to the side of his best friend, anger and concern radiating off of him. He noticed the blood and it took all of his military training not to panic.

“Shit, it must have punctured his lung!” Bruce ignored him, having already figured that out. He called out for Superman, who was already on his way over after sending Deadshot through a brick wall. Shayera and Diana were dealing with him now. Batman’s grip on the fallen hero tightened, one arm around his back holding pressure on the wound, the other behind his neck, holding the speedster’s head to his shoulder. As Superman quickly approached, he leaned down to whisper to his lover. 

“Hang on. We’re going to take care of you. You’ll be alright. I can’t lose you.” Bruce was vaguely aware he was saying anything that came to his mind but he didn’t care. Superman came to a stop and kneeled down next to the two and reached to take the injured man, and Bruce instinctively held on even tighter. Clark was surprised and concerned, as this was not normal Batman behavior. He never let his personal emotions stop something necessary from being done. Clark looked from Bruce, to Wally, then to J’onn. The martian’s monotone voice came next.

“He does not have much time. We must get him to the Watchtower immediately.” Those words seemed to shake Bruce to his core, and he finally handed over the speedster to his friend and teammate. They all noticed that Wally had lost consciousness in the moments before the exchange, as he was completely limp in Clark’s arms, blood staining his already red uniform. John pointed out that their was no exit wound, meaning the bullet was still inside his chest. Bruce managed to compose himself enough to give a command:

“Go. Now.” 

Clark gave him a sharp nod and he and J’onn took off for the Watchtower medbay. John placed a supportive hand on the Dark Knight’s shoulder, but Bruce didn’t notice it. He kept his eyes on the retreating figures for as long as he could before they were too far away for a human to see. In the pit of his stomach he felt worry and dread, afraid that would be the last time he ever saw the love of his life. 

Soooo, if you are interested in another chapter, seeing if Wally survives and him and Bruce reuniting, leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, before we get started...I am not a doctor. I don’t even play one on TV. Enough people asked for another chapter that I felt I should oblige, even though it’s been months since I posted the first part...oh well. I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think please! I know the ending isnt great but because I rushed it and couldn't think of anything haha my bad

To say the surgery had gone well would be an overstatement. Superman arrived at the Watchtower in record time, removing the blood-soaked uniform top and hooking Flash up to various machines that would watch his vitals. He also started a blood transfusion to replace what had been lost. A high-pitched beeping signified his heartbeat was unsteady and much too slow for a normal human let alone a speedster. 

When J’onn arrived, he had felt his mental connection with Wally fading. Before he could even relay this to Clark, the heart monitor let out a continuous shrill beep, alarming them that Wally’s heart had stopped beating. With the help of a defibrillator, they had managed to bring him back. Which was a relief, not only because losing a cherished friend and teammate would be devastating, but honestly, Clark didn’t know how he would tell Bruce. The man has already lost so much and this was the first time Clark had seen him look truly happy in a long time. The last thing he wants is for his friend’s happiness to be taken away. 

Once Wally was relatively stable, they began discussing how to remove the bullet and repair the collapsed lung. The entry wound had already healed over, so they were going to have to cut him open somewhere. Clark used his x-ray vision to determine that they bullet was closer to the front, lodged in between two of his ribs. Now, there’s a reason why speedsters avoid surgery at all costs. Pain medicine and anesthesia don’t work with their metabolism. They just burn through it before it has a chance to take effect.

After making the incision just below his chest, J’onn’s gloved hand reached in to grasp the lead object. Just as he made contact, he heard a groan. Clark looked horrified as he realized what was happening: Wally was waking up. His chest was sliced open and his friend’s hand was inside of it, and he was awake. With no pain medication. Wally’s eyes slowly opened, but he didn’t seem to be completely there. Clark was tempted to knock him out himself, for both of their benefit. J’onn must have had the same idea, though his method was likely to be less damaging. He reached his other hand up and laid it on Wally’s forehead. 

“Sleep, Wally.” He used his telepathic powers to lull the redhead back to sleep in an attempt to save him from the pain. Then, without warning, J’onn yanked hard & removed the bullet. 

The rest of the afternoon was chaos The rest of the team (including Bruce) arrived just as Wally flatlined for the second time. Diana had to hold him back him back from barging in the room, even though there wasn’t much he could do to help. He relaxed a bit once the beeping of the heart rate monitor became periodic again. He pulled his cowl off and ran a bloody hand through his hair, collapsing in an uncomfortable chair outside the medbay where minutes later, he passed out.

ooOOooOOooOO

“Bruce...Bruce!” He woke to his name and his body being shaken gently. His eyes snapped open to see his longtime friend, Clark aka Superman in front of him. The Man of Steel smiled down at him.

“He’s out of the woods.” 

Bruce’s sleep-laced brain took just a second to comprehend his words before everything came flooding back. The gunshot, the familiar blur stepping in front of him, the love of his life’s limp body bleeding out in his arms. Diana and Shayera had taken care of Deadshot, and once he recovered, Batman would be having a word with him. Privately. Bruce stood and entered the medbay, Clark following. 

Wally laid on the bed. His face was still pale, his eyes shut. A nasal cannula rested on his face, helping him to get enough oxygen while his lung healed. His torn and bloody uniform had been replaced with a pair of grey sweatpants. His chest was wrapped with white bandages.

“With his healing, he should be good as new within a few days.” Clark said, squeezing Bruce’s shoulder before leaving Bruce alone with the patient. Bruce stood there, simply watching the redhead breathe for nearly ten minutes before sitting. 

ooOOooOOooOOoo

That evening, Bruce sat in an uncomfortable chair in the Watchtower’s medbay. He was still wearing his blood soaked uniform. He’s ignored the other’s suggestions to go take a shower or get something to eat, wanting to be at Wally’s side at all times. He didn’t realize he was losing consciousness until a voice caught his attention and yanked him back to reality.

“Hey Bats,” the weak voice said. Bruce’s eyes flew open and he sat up in his chair. Wally’s eyes were open and he was doing his signature half smile/half smirk. Bruce leaned forward and put a hand on the speedster’s thigh, squeezing it gently.

“How do you feel?” He knew the answer to that, but he didn’t know what else to say. Wally had been reckless and stupid and nearly got himself killed, but he’d done it all because he loved Bruce and couldn’t bare to see him hurt. How could Bruce scold him, be angry at him, be anything at him, when he knows he’d have done the same thing? 

“Not gonna lie, I’ve had better days.” He replied, and grunted as he tried to sit up in the bed. Bruce was quick to stop him with a firm yet gentle hand on the uninjured part of his chest, pushing him back down. 

“Don’t move yet.” Bruce replied and Wally nodded, lying back down and trying his best to breathe through the pain he was offered no relief from. Sometimes being a speedster sucked. A few moments of silence passed.

“Are you okay?” Wally asked. Bruce barked out a laugh in disbelief. Wally had just been shot and nearly killed, and he was asking if Bruce was alright?!

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Bruce countered. Wally’s brow furrowed.

“I’m serious, Bruce! Look at you!” Wally pointed out, gesturing to Bruce’s current state. Dry blood still covered his uniform, skin, and hair. Wally had a point, he looked awful. He supposed now that Wally was awake and coherent, he could go take a shower. He leaned forward and kissed Wally firmly on the mouth, putting as much passion in it as he could while keeping it short, not wanted Wally’s lung to be strained for oxygen at all. He was smiling as he pulled away, before his face dropped into a more serious Batman expression, though much less effective without the mask. All Wally saw was the handsome face of the man he loved.

“Wally, you may have saved my life and I thank you for that, but please, don’t ever do that again.” 

“No promises.”


End file.
